


Last

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what seemed like hours, the explosions subsided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really written anything more than a sentence or two in months (thank you, writer’s block), but I was browsing a prompts blog for fun and got a little bit of inspiration. Not sure yet if I’m super proud of it, but I figured I’d post it before I started absolutely hating it. I missed having something I was willing to share.

After what seemed like hours, the explosions subsided.

Anna uncovered her ears and slowly stood, looking in horror at the massive piles of rubble surrounding her and frantically searching for a way out. Ripping at the pieces of rock, she could feel the ache in her shoulder and the blood trickling down her arm, dripping onto the stone floor, but she pushed on.  _Elsa… Kristoff…_

She clawed at the piles until she wasn’t entirely sure the blood on her fingernails was from her shoulder before slumping against them in defeat. Putting her head between her knees, she let the tears fall, frustrated and uncertain.

“Anna!”

Her head picked up a little at the distant voice.  _Was that…?_

“Kristoff?”

“Anna, where are you?” He was getting closer with each word.

“I don’t know, exactly, but I’m surrounded!”

There was silence for a moment, and then she heard the sound of rocks toppling on the other side of one of the piles. After a few minutes of clacking and twenty or so dull thuds, Anna saw a sliver of light peeking through the rock. She started grabbing handfuls of debris and pulling, the crack growing bigger.

When the last bit of the wall had fallen away, she practically fell into the arms of the man on the other side. Kristoff held her tightly, the two of them sliding to the floor. She pulled back slightly to kiss him, and she took in the scrapes on his arms and the dried blood in his hair. “Are you okay? Where’s Elsa?”

“I’m fine, just a few scratches. The doorway collapsed on my way in, though. And Elsa’s okay. Are you?” he asked, rubbing her arm gently.

She nodded and rested her forehead against his. “I got hit by a rock, but it doesn’t hurt. I’m fine as long as you are.”

He leaned in to kiss her again and she crawled into his lap, the two of them holding each other like the end of the world. Anna didn’t know when help would come, but as long as she had Kristoff with her, she could last.


End file.
